Never Letting Go
by xlittleminxx
Summary: What happens when Claire believes she sees Peter…but it isn’t real. How will she react when Peter returns? AU Paire


**A/N: Just changing a few details because believe it or not I have only watched the first episode of Heroes. So if you guys don't mind this is very AU. Claire was 18 when she met Peter who was 28.**** So just let me know what you think of my first ever Heroes story!**

**Title: Never Letting Go**

**Chapter: 1/1**

**Author: LifeIsNoTragedy aka Mienkie**

**Spoilers: Uhm…guess the season finale?**

**Couple: Claire/Peter**

**Summary: What happens when Claire believes she sees Peter…but it isn't real. How will she react when Peter returns?**

**Author's note: This is my first ever Heroes fic…because I only saw the first episode this week. But I already love it and yeah… so read and please let me know what you think!**

"You're my hero…"

The words rung in her ears as Claire Bennett bolted up from her place on the couch. She wiped the sweat from her face and looked down to where she had knocked a glass over when she had jumped up. A piece of it was still in her hand and even as she pulled it out her skin regenerated itself. She sighed as she tried to suppress the dream from her memory.

She had to stop dreaming about Peter Petrelli.

It had been almost a year since Peter and Nathan had disappeared. Almost a year since Nathan had told her that he wasn't really her father…and that she actually could have feelings for Peter. Almost a year since the love of her life had vanished into the sky.

But a lot happens in a year – she scolded herself as she heard the door slamming open and her brown haired roommate run in. His toned body showed as he wore only a towel around his body.

"Claire! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly and Claire quickly hid the bloody piece of glass behind her back.

"Don't worry James, I'm fine. Just knocked over the glass when I woke up." She assured him and he nodded his head before he made his way over towards his room. Claire exhaled. James was sexy – true – but he just wasn't Peter. Nobody was.

She stared at the broken piece of glass. Though she could never be hurt physically… her heart had been broken into millions of pieces.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_You're arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable_

_Like nothing could go wrong_

Claire smiled as James told another joke on their way to class. Her golden locks were hanging over her face as she looked up and she felt her heart stop. Across the road two eyes stared back at her from under dark bangs.

"Peter?" the name escaped her lips even before she could actually register what she had said. He smiled at her and for a second she lost the view of him as a bus passed. When it had passed – Peter wasn't there anymore and Claire's heart broke even further.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Claire stood in front of the mirror and combed her hair out of her face. She felt like she was going mad. She had seen Peter everywhere since that day when he was across the street from her. That had been a week ago. She had seen him 7 times since then. 7 times in which her heart broke 7 times over. She looked down as a tear dropped down her cheek. It hurt…oh god did it hurt…and Claire wished sometimes that she had never met the Petrelli brothers.

She looked up and Peter's face smiled in the mirror.

"Claire…"

His voice was soft and she felt her heart lighten. Claire spun around and she felt anger rise in her heart as she saw James watching her worriedly. Even before he had time to respond she turned and slammed her fists into the mirror where Peter had previously been.

"Just stop haunting me Peter! How the hell do you expect me to get over you if you won't leave me alone! Just…leave me alone…" she was breathless and even as her hands healed herself she sunk to the ground and cried.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Claire sat and watched the rain fall down all around her. She looked down at the ground so far below that it didn't even register in her mind. She was on top of a 7 floor building…and soon she would be at the bottom of it with one swift motion. All she'd do is pick up her one foot and place it in the air. The other would soon follow…and she'd go crashing down. Like Peter had told her he had done before his brother saved him.

"Yeah…but when I did it…I did it for a better reason." He laughed behind her and this time she didn't turn.

"You're just an illusion." She replied angrily and he gazed at her back.

"Oh am I?" he asked as he moved to her and touched her shoulder.

"Stop haunting me Peter – I can't take it anymore." She cried at his touch – still unable to believe it was him. He sighed as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I love you…" he breathed out and Claire finally turned around to see his loving eyes watching her intently. He was real…she could sense it now…and she jumped into his arms. He twirled her around – happy to finally be able to have her.

"I love you too." She replied happily and Peter smiled.

"I knew you would say that. I missed you…"

And without another word Peter latched his lips on to hers and Claire felt like she would never let go.

They would never let go of each other.

The end


End file.
